Two Minds
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori smirked, "Of course. I'd never leave you. Not ever again. I'll be around." He reached into his pocket and handed something over to Deidara. The ring. "Your choice." Deidara nodded and cupped the ring in his fist. "Until then, Deidara."


_August 2038_

* * *

 _Deidara could see himself outside his body, standing in pitch blackness. He raised a hand. It appeared he still had his senses. Then he was standing in front of himself. It was a reflection, waves rippling and distorting the image. He reached out, the image mirroring him. His hands touched the wall of water, feeling nothing. He stuck his hand further in feeling around._

 _A gasp left his lips as something grabbed a hold of him. He tried to tug his arm out, but the grip was firm. The hand that held him pulled through the reflection, revealing it's true form. It was almost as dark as their surroundings, but the slightest sheen gave away it's murky color. It dripped heavy inky drops into the nothingness._

 _Deidara panicked as more of the tar-like creature tried to come through. He frantically looked at his reflection. It smiled viciously, still human looking. Looking just like Deidara. Except…_

" _Pathetic."_

 _They were his words, but they sounded foreign._

 _Deidara let out a scream, trying to free his arm. The tar had crawled up to his shoulder. This wasn't right! He shouldn't have been here! "G-Get out of m-my head!"_

 _His reflection sneered, "You're the one who is in my head."_

 _Deidara struggled, arm pulling and twisting in painful positions. He tried to hit the reflection, but he nearly got his other hand stuck. It was a losing battle. The inky creature devouring him slowly, his struggle only trapping himself further._

 _It was so soft he could barely hear it, but another voice echoed. Too muffled to make out. A sharp pain shot through Deidara's heart. Like someone had stabbed him with a knife._

 _The blond opened his eyes, not realizing they had been shut this whole time. It no longer looked like him. It was all ink in the shape of a tall man. In its hand was some kind of weird, ancient looking knife. He just kept stabbing Deidara in the heart. Over and over. He couldn't even scream or process the feeling. Only the words:_ _ **HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE**_ _._

 _His mutilated heart ripped from his chest._

 _The creature smiled at him with a kind, warm smile. "I love you, Deidara."_

Deidara woke with a start, gasping and panting for air. His body was hot and slick with sweat, his sheets sticking to him. Heart erratic. Alarm clock blaring. The blond held a hand over his chest, a dull ache still present as if his body had created a sensation from his dream to life. He pushed back his hair out of his face.

"Fuck…" he muttered breathlessly. He glanced over at his alarm clock, hitting the snooze. 8:45AM. "Oh, fuck!" He cried out, jumping out of bed. He was late for his first class!

Autumn leaves crunched beneath his feet as Deidara ran across campus. He held on tightly to his belongings, hoping to God he remembered everything and that none of it would spill out onto the ground. His jog came to halt once inside the building near his class. He took a second to breathe and enter the classroom calmly, as if it didn't matter he was late.

The class was quiet as he entered. The only noise coming from the smart board. Some sort of clip playing information about some era of art history. Deidara eyed the full room for an empty seat. One open in the back.

Making his way back there, he cringed as he heard the teacher speak.

"Yamanaka, glad you could join us."

Deidara gave a sheepish smile as he took a seat, the chair scraping. "Late start, sorry."

A few girls giggled and guys snickered. Nothing malicious, as this was normal for the blond.

"Some things never change," the professor sighed softly. "Take notes on the remaining half of the video and get with someone else for the beginning half. Try to get here on time next time."

"Yes, sir," Deidara muttered, flustered. He pulled out a pen and new notebook, ready to give the class his attention. Stone Age art. _Bor-ing._

The blond wasn't the biggest fan of art history, but it was needed for his degree. It was his senior year of university. His major being art, with a minor in art history and religious studies. While his parents did not really care for his choice in studies, they still supported him. They believed he was too smart to just be an artist and that he should've have gone into the sciences like his sister. Deidara just didn't find psychology that interesting.

He chewed on the end of his pencil. His dream had him unnerved.

It wasn't the first time he had had that dream or something similar. For as long as he could remember, he'd had those dreams. A scary tar monster of the sort trying to consume him. It beckoned him, claiming that it loved him and missed him. As if it were some kind of lost lover. Which never made sense to Deidara. If it loved him and wanted him back, why in the hell was it always hurting him?

He yawned.

It was exhausting. The dreams had been more vivid lately. They were getting worse again. Just like when he was a child. They were so bad that his parents had taken him to a sleep study. Forced to wear a bunch of pads and wires. Only in a gown, in some cold isolated room. On a bed that wasn't his own or quite as comfy. It was the worse time of his childhood. He ended up on various medications.

Fortunately, as he grew older he was able to control his sleeping a bit better and didn't need to keep taking so many pills. However, he still kept a bottle of Zoloft in his bedside table. For those nights where the dreams kept him awake for days.

Deidara shivered. A cold chill passing through his body. Perhaps he'd have to take one tonight. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. His eyes flickered around the room. Widened.

It stood in the corner. Leering. Dark and inky. The creature for his dream.

" _Dei-da-ra~_ "

Said blond gasped and closed his eyes and turned away.

"Is something the matter, Yamanaka?"

Deidara's head snapped over to his professor. Eyes opened with worry. "Uh," he glanced quickly over to the corner of the room. Nothing. "N-No, sir… Sorry, sir."

His professor nodded and went back to writing in his planner.

A few classmates gave him weird looks, others ignored him.

Deidara ran his hands through his hair. He kept glancing back at the corner, waiting for it to come back.

It never did.

The rest of his classes went on without event. Deidara still felt uneasy though. He definitely was taking his medication tonight. The bell finally rang and Deidara was glad for it. He could finally stop for some lunch, his next class an hour away.

He sat alone in the courtyard, shoving a sandwich in his mouth. In his hands he steadied a sketch pad and pen. The page was littered with scribbles of his previous dream. Words that haunted him and eyes that felt like they were watching him, and at the center of it all - that creature. Ugly and vile.

He chewed on his sandwich, the food sticking out of his mouth haphazardly.

"That's quite haunting, is it not?" someone asked from behind him.

Deidara jumped, heading turning around rapidly. His owlish eyes stared as he followed up the body of what could've been described as a fairytale prince.

"Mind if I sit?"

The sandwich fell out of his mouth. "Ah!" he fussed, face red. This was certainly not the way he wanted to meet a cute stranger. "Y-Yes! I mean- No, I don't mind, yeah!" The blond fumbled.

The guy laughed and stepped over the seat, sitting next to Deidara a few inches away.

The blond could feel the heat pool in his cheeks. He had a hard time looking up at the guy. His face and his slight accent were intoxicating. He focused on his fallen sandwich instead.

It wasn't as if the guy really was looking at him or talking to him. He was just sitting there, eating some fruit and reading something in a black book. It looked old.

Deidara worked the courage to speak up. "Uh, so…"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask why you wanted to sit next to me? I mean there's plenty of other seats, yeah…"

The male raised an eyebrow. "You didn't mind."

"I don't!" Deidara waved his hands frantically. "Just… curious."

The guy shrugged. "I seen you drawing and was interested."

"Oh." Deidara bit his lip.

The other male closed his book, tucking it away quickly. "Yamanaka, right?"

"Uh, yeah…" Deidara nodded. "How-?"

The redhead smiled, "We share a class. Art history. You were the one who came in late."

The blond blushed, "Yeah, that was me." He cleared his throat and stook his hand out, "You can call me, Deidara."

The hand was taken. His hand was so warm and soft. It felt familiar.

"Sasori Akasuna."

Deidara almost forgot to let go of the other's hand.

"So, what is that exactly?" Sasori asked, pointing to the blond's drawing. "Some kind of monster design for a class?"

The blond rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the inky drawing. "No… not really. That'd be a cool idea though."

"Then what's it for?"

Deidara closed his sketch pad. "Nosy much, yeah?"

Sasori chuckled. It was deep and sexy. "My apologies. I am a bit."

Deidara flushed and shook his head. "It's alright… Just personal, yanno?"

"I understand." His eyes were so kind.

His lips so soft.

Deidara gasped and pulled away from the other male, covering his mouth. He had no idea when he had leaned over and decided to kiss Sasori. "I'm sorry," he said, standing abruptly before grabbing his bag and, quite literally, running away.

He ran to his next class, not even bothered by the fact that he was twenty minutes early. He stood in the dim hallway, back against the wall. His heart was racing. What in the world had possessed him to kiss a guy he had just met!? Sasori probably hated him now. He'd tell everyone he knew and word would get around that Deidara liked kissing strangers.

He pulled at his blond locks. What the hell was wrong with him?

As soon as the professor unlocked the room, Deidara followed her in and took a seat. There was still a few minutes before class. He hid his face in his arms, hoping the rest of the day would pass by quickly.

The day went by agonizingly slow. Especially in the classes Deidara shared with Sasori. Which happened to be quite a few apparently. The guy must've had a similar course. Deidara did his best to avoid the redhead. Going as far to move seats when the redhead sat next to him.

By the time he got home, Deidara was exhausted. Backpack heavy with homework and notes he had to study. He slung the sack on the ground and face planted into the couch.

"Welcome home, honey," his mother greeted. "Rough first day?"

Deidara groaned.

She gave a soft laugh, "You think you'd be used to it by now. Don't fret too much, dear." She sauntered over and placed a kiss on top of his head. "I'm making your favorite tonight."

"Bakudan!?" Deidara lifted his head excitedly.

"Nope!" His mother smiled, "Mixed rice pilaf!"

Deidara's smile dropped.

"Kidding!" the woman laughed and ruffled her son's golden locks. "Yes, bakudan." She ran her hands through his hair as he breathed a sigh of relief. "It's gotten so long," she said softly.

Deidara sat up and pulled his hair to the side. "Yeah."

She pushed his bangs out of his face and pulled it up into a short ponytail. "You should really keep your hair out of your face," she scolded. "You have such beautiful eyes, but no one can see them when you have them covered."

Deidara huffed, "Moooom!"

The blond's mother laughed sweetly. "There." She tightened the ponytail.

"Ow…"

She looked over her son's face before sighing. "I don't know how you were so blessed with such gorgeous looks."

Deidara frowned and looked away. His mother was a good woman, but could be very vain. She made no effort to hide it either. While she was proud to have such a beautiful son and daughter, she always wanted more for herself. She wanted to be more beautiful.

Deidara thought she already was, but anytime he tried to point that out she'd deny it. Would use his own looks against him. Sometimes he wished he looked more like his mother or father like his sister did.

"I'll be upstairs," he muttered, knocking her hands away. He could hear his mother's apologies as he tread up to his room. He ignored them. Locking himself up in his room, he tried to focus on his homework. He took his medication and sat through dinner like a zombie. That night, he had no dreams.

The next day he was prepared to hide from Sasori. Fortunately, it seemed that the redhead didn't have classes that day. Deidara was thankful.

Until he got to art class.

He was frantic as he looked through his bag. His sketch pad was missing. He never left it at home, as he had several. This one was for school specifically. He never took it out of his bag. Deidara tried to think of where it could've been.

Then it hit him.

He had left it at the table after kissing Sasori.

This meant that either Sasori had his sketch pad or someone else had it. While he really didn't want someone else to have it, he didn't want to confront Sasori neither. He shook his head. It wasn't worth trying to hunt down. He'd just have to buy a new one and use regular line paper until then. Sure his painting professor would be shitty, but Deidara couldn't find a care to give. He'd never done this before, so hopefully she'd be a bit forgiving.

The week went by slowly and Deidara already had to study for an upcoming test in art history. He sat alone in the upper half of the library, going through a hefty book. It was unusually quiet for a library, which sounded weird to say. Normally, their were a few bodies there. Perhaps they were just all downstairs? Not that Deidara had seen anyone, just the librarian. "Oh well," Deidara thought as he stuck a couple or earbuds in.

Humming along beside it, he continued to jot down notes. A distant slam made him jump. He took out the ear buds and looked around. The building was quiet. The blond's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. It was just his music. He had never heard that noise in the song before, but maybe he just never bothered to pay attention to it? He gave another look around, nothing. Slowly, he returned to work, turning the music up slightly.

It crept up on him.

That dreaded feeling of being watched.

Deidara shivered and tried to ignore it. He was taking his medication and everything was fine.

A soft thump. Not a part of his music.

He really needed a stronger dose.

A cold breeze whisked past him, the table light flickering.

Deidara jumped up, dropping everything. He scrambled away from the table, his phone falling to the ground as his earbuds fell out of his ears. He didn't care. "W-What the fuck…?" he whispered. He looked around with an uneasiness. "Seriously, yeah?" he muttered. He swallowed hard, "H-Hello…?" He tried.

No response.

It had to be someone else entering the library. Had to be.

If that was true, then why was it so cold though?

Deidara shivered violently as another cold gust of wind passed him. The lights didn't flicker, but it seemed to get darker. The blond shook his head. _Someone left a window open. It's really windy. Windy enough that it's affecting the powerlines._ That's what Deidara told himself anyways. "This isn't… This isn't very funny, yeah…" he stated.

He creeped between the bookshelves. Trying to find someone, anyone really. He wound up in the back corner of the library. The shelves felt like an endless maze and now he was cornered. It surprised him to see that someone did indeed leave a window open. He peered outside, leaning onto the ledge. It was dark outside although it was only 6:30, thanks to the time change. It wasn't too windy, but he supposed it was enough to make a cool breeze throughout the library.

A person?

It stood outside alone…

"Creepy," Deidara whispered. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to get a better look at the person. He couldn't make out any distinguishable features. It was as if… "No," Deidara stopped himself. "That thing is not real, yeah."

" _Are you sure?"_

Deidara gasped, hitting his head against the top of the window. He backed away and rubbed his head, looking around for the source of the whisper. "Who's there?" he asked with distress.

Silence.

Deidara bit his bottom lip and looked out the window. The shadow guy was gone. A chill ran up his spine.

He shut the window.

Upon the immediate close of the glass, all of the lights flitted in synchronization. Deidara's eyes widened, shaken to the point where his body felt heavy. Paralyzed. It was just the wind. Just the wind. Just the wind. Had to be. Had-

The lights grew bright, blinding him. Then they shut off completely, the bulbs bursting.

Deidara's breathing became quick shallow intakes. There was no way this was happening. It was just a power outage, right? He really wished it was.

The sound of footsteps approached him. They were wet sounding, sloppy splashes. A darker shadow crept on him. Cornering him further.

"N-No…" he croaked.

The creature again.

Deidara tried to move. Tried to open the window and call out for help. To run away. To look away. Anything to get him away from this evil entity that haunted his dreams and now his daily life. "Please!" he gasped.

The inky creature grinned, baring his teeth in a large smile. The human like mouth only served to make it more terrifying. For the first time, he could see it's eyes. They were almost human. Small and beady. Black. Completely void of any color or light.

"Pl-Plea-" it took his breath away.

" _Pleeeaaasssee~"_ it drawled, mocking him.

Deidara held a hand to his lower throat. His esophagus closing in on him, restricting what limited breath he already had. His chest tightened, that stabbing pain present and more painful than it ever had been. He wanted to scream, but his lungs refused. His heart was going to burst, he could feel it.

" _a…"_

The blond shook his head.

" _aaa…"_

He didn't want to hear.

" _aaaaa…"_

He didn't want to see it.

" _aaaaa...!"_

It reached for him, a burning hand on his shoulder. " _a…!"_

The blond screamed and fought back, his body finally responding. "No! No! Get away from me! Leave me alone, yeah!" He kicked and punched, throwing his entire body into trying to hurt the creature. Would it do any good? Deidara didn't know, nor did he care. It held him tighter, shaking him.

"No! No! NO!-"

"Deidara!"

The blond opened his eyes, body jolting. Everything was normal. The library was lit up and just as quiet as when he entered. The only different thing was the man now holding his wrists.

"Sa… sori…?" his voice came out in a choked up whimper.

The redhead's face was worried. "Yeah, it's me," he said calmly. He let go of the blond's wrists. "Are you okey?"

Deidara nodded, "Yeah… yeah… I'm okey…" He looked around. Everything was the same. His notes and page was where he had left off. "Why… uh, how…" he shook his head. "When did you get here, yeah?"

Sasori checked his watch. "About twenty minutes ago. I was heading to the computers when I heard crying," he admitted. "I didn't know it was you though…"

The blond blushed and rubbed his eyes. He had been crying. How embarrassing. "Ugh…"

"Again… Are you okey, Deidara?"

The blond cleared his throat, "Yeah. Really, I'm fine. Just… studying…"

Sasori pursed his lips, but quickly changed his demeanor. He gave a short chuckle. "Doesn't seem like you're getting much done dozing off like that."

Deidara huffed, "I-" He was at a loss of words really. In a way, he was thankful that Sasori didn't question him though. The guy was just trying to play it off. For Deidara's sake. He was so nice and yet, Deidara kept avoiding the guy.

"Anyway," Sasori started, "I've something for you." The redhead dug through his satchel. "I've been trying to get this back to you all week, but…" he smiled and handed it over to Deidara.

The blond took his sketch pad back, heart pounding but for another reason this time. "Thank you…"

The redhead nodded, "It's no big deal." He adjusted his strap and chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Alright… so… yeah, I'll just, uh, go now."

Deidara acted, "Wait!" He grabbed Sasori's hand, jumping to his feet. "Ah, uhm, I mean…" he let go of the redhead's hand, face burning. "We have that art history test Monday, yeah. If you're not too busy… uhm, we could study together?"

Sasori seemed surprised, "Sure."

The blond gave a shy smile, "Cool! I-I mean… yeah…"

The redhead couldn't contain his smile at the sight of the blond. "Here." Taking a permanent marker from his bag, he leaned over and scribbled his number across a clear spot on top of Deidara's sketch pad. "Text or call me sometime tomorrow and we can plan to meet up."

Deidara nodded dumbly. Only when Sasori was clear out of sight was Deidara able to breathe. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath. Clearly the guy didn't care that he kissed him out of nowhere. So, what did that mean exactly?

It meant that Sasori seriously didn't care. The two got together to study over the weekend and it was surprisingly nice. Deidara was glad that he had asked the redhead to study with him. Not only was Sasori incredibly smart, his accent was smooth and lulling. The blond could listen to Sasori all day. He was probably great for bedtime stories. Maybe that's what Deidara needed to go sleep to instead of ASMR or medication.

Even after all their studying, Deidara was still nervous about their test, but Sasori was confident the blond would do well. "Fine, how about this?" Sasori smirked. "If you don't pass the test, I'll buy you coffee for a whole month every morning."

Deidara gawked, "No way!"

"Mhmm. Any kind you want, no matter how expensive."

The blond bit his lip, "And if I pass?"

Sasori gave him an alluring look, "If you pass, you have to go on a date with me."

Deidara's mouth went dry at the sultry words.

The bell rang and Sasori chuckled, "Come on, class is starting. Good luck on your test."

The blond's heart beat rapidly. He wanted to pass, but… Sasori's forwardness was maddening. It was hard to concentrate through the test. All he could think about was the redhead's proposal. Someone was actually interested in him. A cute guy, clearly way out of his league, interested in him. There was no way Sasori could be gay. He was too attractive. Way too into Deidara to be true. Deidara couldn't trust it. He'd been the victim of pranks far too often to date. He'd only had one real relationship, but even that had been rocky. What would Sasori gain from this though?

"I'll have your tests graded by Friday, until then we'll be covering the next five chapters with another short test on the following Monday. I expect only the best results from all of you," his professor droned on.

From across the room, Deidara's eyes met Sasori's. The look made his cheeks burn. One date couldn't hurt.

" _I'll prepare the bath for you, yeah. I've already heated the cauldron, so it shouldn't take long to fill the tub."_

 _Deidara was aware of what he was saying, but couldn't place why it was so weird. All he knew was that he had to draw the bath for someone. He tried to focus on the man standing in the doorway, watching him. For once it wasn't the creature, but it still made him uneasy._

" _I hope it's not too hot for you, yeah," Deidara started. He was about to scurry out when the man stopped him with a grab to the wrist._

" _Bathe with me."_

 _Deidara flushed, "I couldn't. You deserve the bath. Besides, it'd be crowded, yeah."_

 _The man pulled the boy closer. "There's enough room for the both of us. It's late, you needn't worry about someone visiting and catching us."_

 _The blond bit his lip, "...Alright."_

 _The mysterious man smiled and let go of the blond's wrist. "Help me undress," he commanded. As shaky hands reached his shirt buttons, the other male started to undo the blond's._

 _Deidara swallowed hard. It was so sensual, but not entirely erotic. It felt like passion… or love. Like what a married couple would do. He wished he knew who it was._

 _When all their clothes were stripped off, the taller man slid into the tub first. He offered a hand to Deidara, who took it and slid in in front of him. The blond's back rested against the stranger's chest, his body between the their legs. The water was a bit hotter than expected, but not to the point of scalding._

 _Deidara let out a sigh of pleasure as the man began to wash over his body with a rag. The older man was gentle, taking his time in rubbing him all over._

" _Do you need to wash your hair? We have some soap left."_

 _Deidara shook his head, "You can use it."_

 _The mysterious man tugged at the band in his hair and pulled the ponytail loose. He then took a nearby cup, that they kept for hair washing, and filled it to the brim. He poured it over Deidara's hair regardless and stated with a happy hum, "There is enough to share."_

 _It was nice. As the male washed his hair, Deidara curled up against him. He made him feel unsettled but so safe at the same time. He sighed, "I love you."_

 _A hand cupped his face, "And I love you as well, Deidara."_

 _The blond opened his eyes. He smiled and leaned up to kiss the male. Sasori. It was clear now. The man holding him was the one he loved. The redhead kissed him back, holding him tightly. He left Deidara breathless._

 _The blond tried to push him away. He needed to breathe. Sasori wouldn't let go though. Deidara opened his eyes again as he struggled. His vision was blurred beneath the ice cold water. Drowning._

 _A thousand things ran through his head as his vision swam away with his breath. Just before he passed out, he was pulled above the water. The blond gasped and panted, trying to push oxygen through his lungs. He could barely see Sasori's face past his blurry vision. Again, his head was pushed under, the strong hand holding him down to the brink of unconsciousness._

 _His hands grasped the side of tub, nails digging into the wood. His whole body trembled as water got in his mouth and nose, some of it flowing down to his lungs. It burned. When he was allowed air again, he came up sputtering and coughing. "Ma-Master!" his voice came out wrecked and weak. "Sa-" the blond yelped, "Master Sasori! Please!"_

 _On his way down, he swallowed another hefty amount of ice water. He thrashed about. Water splashing everywhere, soaking Sasori as well. With his amount of splashing he had managed to knock some water out. Of course, not enough to keep him from drowning. No matter how many times he called out to the redhead, he'd continue to dunk the boy under over and over. Soon enough, Deidara became so exhausted that he couldn't fight it anymore. He could feel his body shutting down-_

It was once again Deidara woke up in a sweat, heart pounding. He was drenched. What a wild dream… It had started off good, but ended badly… It was the first time he really couldn't remember much about his dream either. He looked over at the time. Thankfully, he hadn't woken up too late. He had about an hour to get ready and go on that date with Sasori.

Taking a shower and throwing on his best clothes, Deidara still somehow managed to run a bit late as he hurried to meet up with Sasori.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, yeah!" Deidara puffed, having had ran a good portion of the way.

Sasori chuckled and gestured to the seat across from him. "It's alright. I've… grown patient over the years."

The blond gave him a strange look, but shook it off. "Anyway, uh.. Thanks."

"For?"

Deidara fingered the cafe menu. "Returning my sketch pad. Studying with me. Taking me out. Not freaking out when I kissed you…"

The redhead smirked and sipped his coffee.

"So… why did you want to take me out on a date anyways, yeah?"

Sasori raised an amused eyebrow. "You said it yourself. You kissed me."

Deidara flushed, "I-I don't know why I did that!"

The redhead shrugged, "You showed interest first, brat."

The blond pouted, "I'm not a brat! Besides, we're probably the same age! Right?"

Sasori laughed.

The blond crossed his arms, face burning. It wasn't fair that Sasori could still be so attractive, even when he was being an ass. "Seriously, yeah… Why me?"

The redhead's laugh came to a soft chuckle. "Is it that crazy to think that maybe I thought you were attractive? That maybe I wanted to see if you'd give me a chance?" He reached across the table, fingers brushing over the top of Deidara's. "That maybe I wanted another kiss?"

Oh, how Deidara wished he had a drink.

The food was great and what made it even better was the fact that the cafe had cats. Deidara found it highly amusing and amazing at how many cats swarmed Sasori once in the cat room. It was as if he was made of catnip. Deidara giggled and took a picture of the sight. "These cats really like you, yeah. Do you come here that often?"

Sasori shook his head and petted a cat that nudged his hand. "No, I don't. I'm actually not that fond of pets, to be honest."

"Well they seem to be fond of you," Deidara laughed. He crouched down next to Sasori, hoping that at least one kitty would come to him. "I think they're quite cute." A tiny black kitten approached the blond. "Awh, you're so cuuute~" he cooed, hand reaching to pet the kitty. "I just wanna take him home and- ouch!" Deidara recoiled as the animal swiped and hissed at him. "Okey, never mind! I don't want one anymore, yeah," he pouted.

The redhead laughed, "Quick to change your tune. _It's not that easy, brat. If you really want it, you'll beg like the good pet you are_."

Deidara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and displeasure, "Excuse me?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Did you just call me ' _pet'_?"

The redhead shook his head, "What, no. I said cats are assholes… Is everything alright?"

The blond opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He frowned. He could've swore Sasori had said something strange to him. He felt someone tug his hand. "Ah, hey-"

"Let me see your hand, brat." Sasori held his hand in his. "It's just a small scratch, but it's bleeding quite a bit. Go wash your hands and I'll see if one of the cashier's have a bandaid."

Deidara nodded, staring at his bloodied hand. He watched the blood fall into the sink as the water ran over it. He was really having such a nice time and he had to go and ruin it with his stupid paranoid thoughts. What was with him lately?

"Here, Deidara," Sasori startled him. "Sorry," the redhead gave a small chuckle. "You're alright?"

"Yeah, just… sorry. I'm just… a mess."

Sasori shook his head, "You're not." He patted Deidara's hand dry and applied to bandage carefully. "I think you're too hard on yourself."

"No, you don't understand," Deidara inputted. "There's something wrong with me. Like I keep having these crazy bad dreams and I think I'm hearing and seeing things…"

The redhead rubbed his bandaged wound. "I think you're just stressed. Give me your other hand."

Deidara frowned, but did so. Sasori held both his hands, warm against his cold ones.

"Take a deep breath."

Deidara inhaled slowly.

"Hold it," Sasori said in a soothing tone. "Think of all the negative things in your life and put it all into one big bubble."

Deidara raised an eyebrow with a laugh, "That's stupid-"

The redhead squeezed his hand.

"Ow!"

"Do it, brat."

The blond rolled his eyes, but repeated what Sasori told him. He inhaled deeply, bottling up all of his problems.

"When you breathe out, release those problems with you. On three…"

Deidara closed his eyes.

"One… two…" Sasori's voice was steady. "Three."

The blond let go of his breath. A calm feeling washed over him and a weight upon his lips settled. He cracked an eye open slowly, finding that Sasori had kissed him. "Mm…" he moaned softly. Sasori pulled away shortly, ending the kiss quite before Deidara really wanted it to.

"Better?" Sasori smirked.

Deidara gave Sasori a small shove. "Yes. Shut up," he blushed. He stood close to the redhead, trying to act casual as he let his hand bump against the other's. It seemed Sasori got the idea, as he grabbed Deidara's hands and intertwined their fingers. It made Deidara's hand tingle and his heart swell. The two carried out the rest of their date, Deidara feeling better than he had in the longest time.

The effect Sasori had on Deidara was lasting. It was the first time he had felt such a quick attachment. It was scary, yet exciting all at the same time. His dreams were plagued by the redhead, some good - some bad. However, the scariest dream wasn't a dream that sent fear chills down Deidara's spine. No, it was something more intimate.

Deidara was a virgin. Had never even had a "wet" dream as others had called it. Didn't think about the prospect of having sex. Until now, of course.

The dream had started out mild.

 _They were in a room unknown to Deidara, but somehow it was familiar. Like it was his own. The room had no electricity or heat, just a lone candle lit upon the bedside table. It didn't help his already naked and damp form. He must've bathed? He couldn't remember doing so, but the wet hair proved otherwise._

 _The redhead was above him, pinning him beneath him. Not that Sasori even needed to. Deidara wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He wrapped his arms around the older male and held him closer, trying to absorb the other's body heat. "Sasori… it's cold."_

" _I can take care of that," the redhead cooed. With unexplainable dexterity, Sasori pulled the covers out from beneath them and over top of them - shielding them from the cold breeze._

 _Deidara mewled softly in appreciation as the redhead pressed kisses down his chest, adoring his body in such a gentle manner. He knew that he'd no longer be cold once those hands touched him. They were searing in their wake. Leaving him feeling utterly bothered._

 _There was no pain. Not even as Sasori entered him with no sort of preparation. In the back of his head, Deidara was sure there was supposed to be something of the sort, but all he could focus on was the pleasure. It was a full feeling. Intoxicating._

 _Sasori's hips driving into his, not missing a beat. His hands holding him down as to not allow him to squirm so much. Deidara dug his nails into the man's back, feeling the muscle tense beneath the pads of his fingers. It only made Sasori take him harder._

 _His body thrust against the mattress, skin grazing scratchy leaves and twigs. It didn't make any sense, but the whole bedroom suddenly was outside. They were still on a bed, leaves falling from the trees. A small campfire burned nearby. It was bright, allowing shadows to dance along the tree line. Shadow people. Deidara shut his eyes, ignoring them. He only wanted to feel Sasori. He wanted it to be only them._

" _God, Sasori…" Deidara's breath hitched. "Pl-Please…"_

 _Butterfly kisses down his throat. Then his hair was being pulled and he was on his knees. Deidara didn't care. He pushed back, meeting the demanding thrusts. So much deeper. Deidara was drowning in it._

" _H-Harder, yeah! I need m-more!" Deidara gasped._

 _It was passionate, but anything but gentle. Deidara wanted to feel him the morning after. He wanted the man to ravage him. To fuck him so hard into the mattress that they'd need a new one. He could feel a pressure building, everytime the redhead struck inside him. It was so close. He was close. Sasori bringing him over the edge._

" _How does it feel, Deidara?" his voice was velvety._

 _Deidara moaned in response. "I-I need to… oh, god…" he gripped the sheets, leaves crunching beneath his palms. "I f-feel like I'm going to... explode, y-yeah…" He whined as Sasori stretched his hole, slowing his thrusts. "Please, don't stop!" he cried. "Fuck me! Sasori, please! Please fuck me harder!"_

 _It was a carnal desire. Almost primal. It wasn't until Deidara felt the splash of heat inside of him that he came with a shout of his own. The flames grew bright enough to blind him, not that he needed to see. He had Sasori after all and Sasori would never mislead him. Sasori loved him._

Deidara roused pleasantly. He felt hot and sticky, but for once not scared that something was after him. Honestly, he felt a bit ashamed. He'd never had a dream like that… and the things he was saying sounded so… The blond shook his head and peeled off the blankets. They'd definitely need to be washed.

His back was sore as he showered. He took it as sleeping incorrectly. Dreams couldn't make you feel things that didn't happen, he lied to himself. Every sense of pain he had had after a nightmare surely had some reasoning.

When he attended class that morning, he could barely meet Sasori's gaze. Last night's dream surfacing. Even as the redhead attempted talking to him, Deidara couldn't help but remember the embarrassment of a dream.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sasori finally asked.

Deidara shook his head and picked at his food. "No… I just… I'm tired, yeah. Weird dreams."

The redhead pursed his lips, seeming unsure. "Hey, you can always talk to someone about it."

The blond shrugged, "No one can do much for me. I already take medicine, but sometimes I think it makes it ten times worse."

Sasori nodded, "I suppose you're right."

Deidara gave him an apologetic look. The first time he'd looked at Sasori all day. He flushed at the sight. The smile Sasori wore seemed so genuine that it warmed his heart. He leaned in to give him a small kiss.

Sasori made a noise of appreciation. His hand captured the back of Deidara's head, running his fingers between golden strands. He grunted against the blond's lips as said male slowly climbed on top of him. They were in public, sure, but neither males could care less. They were in a rather secluded spot, so the only people that might pass them would be other students - maybe a professor or two.

Backpacks dropped to the ground, as Sasori wrestled Deidara into his lap. He held his hips strongly, the blond holding onto him just as tightly. His hair bunching up between Deidara's fingers, tugging and pulling as they made out.

Delving so deeply into each other, neither males noticed a small gang of guys sneak up on them. One ran up quickly, snatching their bags and dumping the content inside on the ground. Papers, books, and pens scattered, bouncing off the cement.

The two separated immediately upon his arrival, in shock at the action. Deidara's eyes widened, completely confused and surprised that this was even happening. It was then he saw an open water bottle filled with some kind of yellow liquid. The male was about to dump the liquid on top of them, but faster than Deidara's eyes could follow, Sasori had slipped out from beneath him and was now holding the male's arm.

"H-Hey! Let go of me, fag!" the guy complained, trying to pull his arm free. He made a fist, attempting to swing at the redhead.

Sasori glared and twisted the male's arm back, halting the other's movements instantly.

"Oh, fuck!"

Sasori held the arm tight, pushing.

"O-Oh, shit… Dude! Please-" the guy cried out in pain as Sasori kicked the inside of his knees, making him fall. He pressed on the middle of the guy's back, pushing him to lie face first on the ground. With his arm still twisted, Sasori took the water bottle with ease.

"You look parched," the redhead stated smoothly. "Care for a drink?"

The guy shook his head the best he could. "D-Dude! No! I-Im sorry! Please, let me go!"

"Let him go, dickhead!" one of the male's friends yelled.

"Y-Yeah! He already apologized!"

Sasori's head snapped up, his sharp gaze piercing into each person that chose to associate with the asshole beneath him.

Deidara gawked at the scene. He looked around, spotting the male's friends. They all looked frightened and unsure of what to do. He glanced back at Sasori and gasped. The inky creature beside the redhead, squatting in the same position, helping hold down the bully. Sasori's hands were covered up to his elbows in that black tar. His eyes hollowed, all except for his irises that shined a warm honey. He didn't look like himself. He scared Deidara.

"S-Sasori…"

The redhead looked up at him.

Deidara shook his head, biting his lip.

Sasori's face softened. He turned back to the bully, squeezing the bottle making the male whimper. He tossed it at the group of friends and pulled the guy up by his short hair. "Listen here," he hissed. "If you _ever_ lay a finger on him in any way, I will find you and I will do more than break an arm, do you understand?"

The guy nodded and whimpered.

" _I said, do you understand?_ "

"Y-Yes! Please! I understand!" the guy writhed in pain. "It'll never happen again!"

Sasori smiled, "Then it's settled." He dropped the male's head and got off him.

The couple watched as the man scrambled to his feet, cradling his injured arm. The group of friends rushed behind him, checking behind them every so often.

Until they were out of sight, the couple didn't speak.

Sasori turned to the blond. "Are you alright?" he asked, hand stretched forward.

Deidara took a step back. "I'm fine." He held himself. "What the hell was that all about, yeah?"

Sasori frowned and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know who they were or why-"

"No."

"Huh?"

The blond's eyes went back and forth, looking for the creature. It was gone. Along with Sasori's abnormalities. "Why- No, how in the hell did do that? You didn't actually hurt him did you? Did you break his arm, yeah?"

The redhead shook his head, looking guilty. "If anything his arm will be sore. It's not broken though." He squatted down, collecting their fallen items. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…"

The blond got down to help him. "You just didn't seem like yourself-" Deidara raised a curious eyebrow as he picked up a strange book. It was the same one Sasori had been reading when they first met. Now that he really thought about it, Sasori always had this book with him. He was curious. He glanced over the front of it.

It was old, antique even. His fingers splayed across the surface. Felt like… leather? The whole book was bound together by a rope-like twine. It looked like it could fall apart at any moment. He traced the engraving on the front, feeling a pull to open the book. He ran his fingers along the edge of the book. A lock? It was of a scorpion. It's claws locked in place. "This book is beautiful," Deidara commented. "What's it for, yeah?"

Sasori looked up and frowned, "Give it to me."

The blond blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Sasori didn't waste any time, snatching the book away from the blond. "It's very important to me. A family heirloom, if you will."

Deidara bit his lip. Something was off.

"I can walk you to class."

The blond nodded, still unsure of what was really going through Sasori's head. They picked up their rest of their things and walked off. Stepping over the dark puddle spilled from the water bottle, Deidara swore he could see the creature's reflection instead of Sasori's.

All throughout class, Deidara could only think of that book and how Sasori was suddenly different. He wasn't sure if the creature and Sasori were connected or just his own paranoid thoughts projecting onto someone.

He tried to bring up the book's existence, but Sasori acted as if he had no idea what he was talking about. Deidara was baffled. The redhead went as far to pretend that he hadn't nearly broken some other student's arm. Deidara knew he wasn't crazy. However, the more Sasori denied, the harder it was for Deidara to remember details. The memory was becoming hazy. The moment he began to forget what the book looked like, the blond knew he needed to find it.

Getting Sasori away from his bag was as hard as Deidara expected. Clearly he wasn't mistaken in knowing the fact Sasori had a book of secrets. The man kept it in his bag and he never parted with it.

Deidara needed to distract the redhead. The only way Deidara knew how was with his body. It was a frightening process, even if he had been dreaming about and wanting it. However, if he were lucky, he'd only have to go so far. Just distract the redhead enough to snatch his book. The blond invited the redhead over for dinner.

Anxiety riddled the blond as he sat through dinner. Not only did he need to steal something from his boyfriend, but he'd have to give something up in return. After they had filled their stomachs, Deidara led the redhead upstairs. "I'll make it quick, yeah," he had smiled.

Entering his room, he allowed Sasori in first. The redhead looked around, bag still around him. Deidara kept the lights off. Closing and locking the door, he slowly sauntered over to the redhead. He put his hands on the man's shoulders. The redhead grabbed his sides.

"Is there a reason why we're in the dark?" Sasori asked, voice smug.

Deidara leaned forward and pressed his lips to the redhead's briefly. "I have a surprise for you," he whispered, "but you might wanna take a seat for this." He gave the redhead a small shove, making him fall back onto the edge of the bed.

Sasori watched him with a curious face.

The blond smiled and sat on top of the redhead, his knees outside of the male's legs. He placed a hand upon the male's chest, sliding it down sensually. His hand rested on Sasori's thigh, bumping the bag just the slightest.

"You're up to something."

Deidara tilted his head. "How so?"

"I'm unsure… You're not usually this forward," Sasori admitted.

The blond drew closer, wrapping thin arms around the male. "Perhaps there was something I wanted to try, yeah." He kissed Sasori sweetly.

The redhead didn't resist further. He gave into the kiss, hands grasping at the man's sides. They held the blond close as his spine curved, hands slipping under the blond's shirt.

Deidara shivered at the feeling, almost forgetting why he was doing this in the first place. He dropped a hand, groping the bulge in the redhead's pants. His wrist was caught instantly by Sasori.

"You're playing with fire, brat."

Deidara grabbed again, ignoring the redhead. He gasped as his hand was held firmly against the bulge, the male's hardness becoming more apparent by the second.

"You should really think about what you're doing, Deidara," Sasori warned.

The blond kissed the man and ground his palm against him. "I already have, yeah. I couldn't stop thinking about it…" He smirked as the man's breath hitched. "It's like I said, I want to try something. Doesn't mean we have to go all the way."

Sasori kissed down his neck, one hand grabbing at his ass. "And if it does?"

Deidara whined as the redhead bit down, sucking and leaving a mark. "I-I know that you'd never hurt me. N-Not… on p-purpose…"

The redhead pulled away. Serious. He cupped the blond's jaw and rubbed his thumb across his well-kissed lips. "I never wanted to hurt you, Deidara."

Deidara stared back. Perplexed by his statement. "You act as if you already have."

"Because I know that eventually I will."

The blond frowned, " I don't believe that you will."

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Sasori bit back.

"And you don't know what I can and can't handle."

Sasori narrowed his eyes, gazing at the blond as if searching for something deeper.

Deidara met his gaze.

A minute passed.

Sasori's gaze softened and he sighed in defeat. "You're right," he muttered.

"Of course I am," Deidara huffed. "Now, enough talk." The blond slinked to the ground on his knees, Sasori watching him carefully. He pushed the redhead's legs open enough to get between them, squeezing and rubbing his crotch. "J-Just tell me if I do something wrong, yeah? I've never done this before…"

Sasori's chest rose heavily as the blond slowly undid his pants, pulling out his hard member. Any thoughts he might've had all went out the window the moment the blond's lips touched him. Trying to give the male some room, Sasori spread his legs a bit further and removed the pesky bag at his hip.

Deidara listened for the thud that followed. He spared a look up, seeing Sasori's eyes closed. As quickly as he could, he pushed the bag underneath the bed far enough to hide it from Sasori, but close enough to still reach it. Deidara did his best to please the redhead with his mouth as he fumbled with the beg below. Keeping Sasori in check, Deidara grabbed his hand and placed it on top of his head. He pulled off his erection for a moment, just stroking the length slowly. "You keep gripping the sheets, yeah. If you want, you can hold onto me."

Sasori's fingers intertwined with golden locks. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I'll bite your dick if you do."

The redhead chuckled, "Fair enough."

Deidara smiled and took the dick back into his mouth, Sasori's hand help pushing and pulling him along. The blond moaned in appreciation, hoping it was enough to keep Sasori's cautious eyes closed long enough for him to dig around in his bag.

Getting the bag open, Deidara reached inside feeling around. He had to lean in further to get a good reach, the rest of Sasori's cock sliding down his throat.

"Fuck, Deidara…" Sasori groaned, holding him tightly.

The blond whined around the hard member, unfocused in his task. He had to relax his throat and hope to god he didn't gag… or worse. "Mmm~" he moaned, hand scratching the fabric of the bag. He pulled something heavy and metallic out of the way. He swallowed, loving the groans Sasori made. Pens and pencils… paper clips?... keys….

Deidara gave the member a harsh suck, feeling his own saliva dribbling down the base of the man's cock. Sucking dick was a rather messy endeavor. Patting around, Deidara finally found what he was looking for. He made a noise of excitement, causing Sasori to grasp his hair tightly before shivering. The blond's eyes widened in surprise as he felt something warm slide down his throat. Something more than just saliva. Pulling the book out, he pushed it away and pulled the man's bag out from underneath.

He came off the male's softening member slowly, panting and gasping for air. The liquid in his mouth was thick, but didn't have much taste. Deidara didn't really care and swallowed it anyway. He allowed the redhead to pull him up to his feet once more, bringing him in for a kiss.

"That was… amazing. Thank you," Sasori mumbled against his lips.

Deidara chuckled and relaxed his head against the redhead's neck. "You're so polite."

Sasori grinned and flipped them over. "Now maybe I can treat you to something," he purred, towering over the blond.

The male's breath caught as Sasori slid a hand up his shirt. He didn't know where this was going, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Sasori eventually left that night. They hadn't done much other than make out and perform oral, but Deidara was okey with that. He wasn't sure he was ready for much more. Not until he found out about what Sasori was hiding. He had to find out now, sleep be damned.

Deidara raised the blankets of his bed and took a look underneath. The book sat in plain view, along with something shiny. He grabbed the metallic object first. It was heavy in his hand and as soon as he pulled it out, he gasped. A knife… or rather a dagger of the sort. The same one from his dream to be exact. Why in the world would Sasori have a medieval dagger in his school bag!? Clearly, he was up to something shady.

Taking the book out, he sat against his bed. He examined the cover again, the memory of first seeing it coming back. He could remember the bully and the look in Sasori's eyes as he held the man down. Sasori honestly looked like he could've killed someone.

He fingered the scorpion lock. It didn't budge. It didn't appear to have any key holes either, so it had to be a latch lock. Or Deidara thought so. Any amount of force or effort he used to try and open the lock did nothing. He was going to have the break the damn thing if he wanted answers.

Deidara glanced at the dagger. Sure, Sasori would be pissed. He grabbed the knife and wedged it underneath the scorpion claw. He wanted- _needed_ answers. The blond applied pressure to the blade, hoping that he didn't stab himself in the process. It was hard and the lock resisted, but Deidara still tried. He kept going and with one hard push he forced the blade through. He felt a sharp searing pain, but the sound of the lock opening overpowered that. His breath shallowed, fingers trembling as he held the edge of the book open. He didn't even notice the small streams of blood running down his arm.

He opened the book, a drop of blood splashing against the aged page.

Deidara groaned in pain, sitting up. He couldn't remember what happened. He looked around, but he could see nothing but pitch blackness. It was like in his dreams. He stood, legs wobbly and tired. He rubbed his sore arm, slightly disturbed by the sticky liquid covering him. He raised his hand in an effort to see what it was, but due to how dark it was all he could see was the slight red sheen. Blood maybe?

He carried on, walking forward into nothingness. He reached a hand out, trying to feel anything. Then Deidara tripped.

He groaned and turned around, looking for what he tripped over. The blond screamed and scrambled away. A corpse. A corpse of an infant. He backed up until he hit something else. Another scream escaped his lips as he looked up.

Panicked he got to his feet, looking around. Deidara could see it now. Several dead, statue-like corpses. All different ages and stages of life. Although one couldn't tell by simply looking at them, Deidara knew. Deidara knew that those corpses belonged to him. They were him.

"What the fuck..." he cried.

Why did he…? How did he…?

He turned away only to come face to face with the creature that haunted him. "N-No! Go away!" Deidara screamed, hitting the monster with his fist. It did nothing. Not even trapping him in its inky form. Instead it took his hand, freaking Deidara out further. He didn't care how gentle the thing was being he didn't want it touching him!

"A token of his _l o v e_ …" it whispered.

The blond hyperventilated as it put something in his hand. It was heavy and burned, but didn't hurt.

"A token of my _e_ …"

It let go of him. Deidara stared at it, heart racing, but anxiety coming down.

"A token of your _e_ …"

He opened his palm. There sat a golden ring. Plain, yet beautiful. It made him feel heartbroken.

"A token of _b o n d…"_

Deidara held the ring between his fingers, catch a glimmer of inscription on the inside. He held it at an angle, trying to read it. It was indecipherable. "What does it say…?"

The creature only stared at him.

Deidara licked his dry lips. "It's mine. I know that… I don't know how I know, but I do."

The creature took the ring from him, Deidara splaying his fingers. Slowly, the creature slide the ring on. From the moment the inner part of the ring touched his finger, a burning sensation ignited. The black tar-like liquid crawling up his arm. It was painful, but Deidara was calm.

" _Together Forever…_ "

Then an indescribable pain. Deidara's eyes shot open, body wracked with a pain he had never felt before.

"Deidara, stay with me," Sasori all but demanded. "I need you to stay calm."

The blond looked around in a panic. He was in his room, however it looked as if someone had come in and raided the place. Giant claw marks across his bedroom walls. Furniture flipped over. A thick, dark liquid sprayed across his walls.

He tried to reach for Sasori, but only one arm raised. He tried to move the other one.

"Deidara…"

The blond tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. He looked over to his left arm. It was dead. Blackened in a thick sludge. Muscle and tissue poking through. White bone and blood. Things that were supposed to stay inside his body were outside. Deidara's panicked eyes met Sasori's. His breathing picked up.

Sasori shook his head, immediately covering Deidara's mouth before he could scream. "Deidara, remain calm." he whispered. "I can fix this, but you can't scream." He let off Deidara's mouth a bit.

"Sasori…" the blond gasped. "I can't feel it! I can't feel my arm! Why is it like that, yeah!? Sasori, please!" He cried, "Oh god, it hurts! Sasori, it hurts, yeah! I can feel it underneath my skin!"

The redhead narrowed his eyes, hand clenched tightly. He held his hand in front of Deidara's mouth. "This is going to hurt."

Deidara's eyes widened at the sight of the dagger. Sasori was going to kill him. He thrashed and screamed, trying to break free. He didn't want to die! He really didn't want to die! He didn't want to become one of those corpses! A quick jab in his arm and Deidara cried out, hand grabbing Sasori's upper arm. His nails digging hard into the redhead's skin. He sobbed through the pain until it became too much as he passed out.

He only woke briefly. The muffled screams of another ringing in his ears. His head lolled to one side. Blurry eyes watching as Sasori leaned over another man with the same dagger. The man was gagged and strapped down. Only his left arm stretched out.

An unfamiliar place. Not his home. Not in this realm.

Sasori was over him in the next minute. Nothingness. He felt nothing of his left arm. It was gone.

"Forgive me, Deidara…" The redhead's lips didn't move, but Deidara could hear it as clear as day.

The blond could feel his bones melding with a new one. Muscles and nerves reconnecting. Growing as if they were roots of a tree. It wasn't his. Not his own.

The third time Deidara woke up, he was in a more familiar place. A hospital. He jolted up, hair sticking to his sweaty face. His parents were at his side almost instantly. They bombarded him with questions.

"Why would you cut yourself?"

"Was it intentional?"

"Did someone hurt you?"

Even his sister had something to say.

"You could always talk to me, Dei. I am studying for a psychology degree, remember?"

Deidara rubbed his aching forehead with his good arm. His eyes widened and he felt for his missing arm. It was there. Covered in bandages. He felt the length of his arm, the bandages tugging at the slight movement.

"Don't touch them too much!" his mother worried.

Deidara could feel the difference. "It's not mine…" he muttered. "It's not mine."

"Deidara, honey…"

"Someone else's… but not mine."

"Deidara!"

The blond looked up at his mother in surprise.

"You're scaring us, dear." Her eyes were filled with tears and pain. "What's wrong? Did we do something wrong? Is someone hurting you?"

Deidara shook his head slowly. "What… What happened?"

His dad frowned, "You don't remember?"

He shook his head again.

His sister crossed her arms. "Your friend came over this morning. Said he forgot something in your room. A book or something."

It was old. The lock wouldn't open. Deidara remembered only turning a page.

"We let him in," his mother continued. "Said you'd probably be dead asleep, but he could try and wake you up."

"That's when he came running downstairs, you in his arms," his father finished. "You had cut yourself."

Deidara looked at his covered his arm. It was the same arm that had died. The one that he had put the ring on. He didn't cut it. Sasori gave him a new one.

"We would have never known," his mom sniffled. "I'm so glad for Sasori. If he hadn't came by, who knows if I'd still have my son."

Deidara let the family weep over him. His eyes and mind lost in confusion at what he witnessed and felt. He didn't call for the redhead, even as the man stood outside the door of his hospital room. Sasori wasn't his savior. He didn't know what he was. Who he was. The redhead wore guilty eyes, and for some reason it broke Deidara. He didn't know why. He truly thought Sasori should feel guilty for what he did, but… another part of him wanted to forgive the male.

They needed to talk, Deidara concluded.

Sasori had been avoiding him the week after he was released from both the hospital and his parent's watch. He went back to university, feeling as if everyone knew and was talking about him. He could care less. Deidara had one thing on his mind.

He caught Sasori after Art History. The guy was about to book it out the door when Deidara caught him and dragged him back in. A few people laughed, some whispering harsh words. It was all background noise to him.

"What do you want, Deidara?" Sasori had finally sighed.

"I want to talk."

"Here? Right now?"

Deidara gripped Sasori's coat sleeve harshly. "Don't be a smart ass, yeah."

"Fine."

"Our usual spot. After classes."

Sasori nodded and Deidara loosened his grip. He felt a slight sting of hurt as Sasori brushed past him. As if he didn't exist. "You better show up!" the blond yelled, even though he knew the other was already gone. He sighed.

The sound of leaves crunched below Deidara's feet as he made his way to their spot. His chest was tight, not sure if he was nervous that Sasori would or wouldn't be there. They needed to talk. He needed to be there. Rounding the corner, Deidara took a deep breath.

Sasori sat alone. Waiting for him like he said he would.

Deidara approached him, trying to appear confident. "You actually came."

"You think I wouldn't?"

"Honestly?" Deidara sat down beside him. "No. I didn't think you would."

Sasori sighed, "You thought wrong then. I'd do anything you ask of me."

"Seems…"

"Cliche?"

"Obsessive."

Deidara matched Sasori's gaze.

"You're not wrong, I suppose."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you some kind of stalker, yeah?"

"Not in the traditional means."

Deidara frowned, "Why are you always so fucking cryptic? Can't you be completely honest with me?"

Sasori snorted, "I haven't ever lied to you, Deidara."

"You just avoid telling me the full truth."

"It's usually for the better."

"Is it really?"

Sasori nodded.

The blond crossed his arms. "Look… I really like you, Sasori. I haven't felt this way about anyone… ever. Something keeps telling me to be with you, but… but I can't handle secrets. You're going to answer every question I ask, got it, yeah?"

The redhead licked his lips. "It's only fair…" He folded his hands. "You might not want to associate with me after, however."

"Let me make that choice," Deidara stated firmly. "Who are you really?"

Sasori chuckled, "Sasori Akasuna."

"And that's your real name?"

"Yes."

"When's your birthday?"

"November 8th."

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "The year you were born?"

"1659."

The blond laughed, "Right."

Sasori shrugged.

"That'd make you…"

"About 400 years old, yes."

The blond shook his head. "That's not possible."

"A lot of things shouldn't be, and yet here we are."

Deidara frowned. "The book."

"What about it?"

"What kind of book is it? Why didn't you want me to see inside of it?"

Sasori rubbed his forehead. "It's a spellbook. Dark magic. Mortals are not to lay their eyes upon it or may their souls be taken over by the devil."

Deidara stood up, angry. "Would you quit fucking around?"

"You think that's what I'm doing?" Sasori barked back. "You're asking me the questions and I'm responding honestly. I wouldn't lie to you."

"But you are!"

"I can not!"

"Oh," Deidara laughed, "Why's that? You seem to be doing a damn good job of it right now, yeah!"

Sasori felt no anger. He only gave the blond a sorrowful look. "I love you."

Deidara's mouth went dry. He tried to retort. Only a short laugh came out, followed by tear fall. "S-Seriously? Why the hell am I crying?" He sat back on the bench, hands holding his head. "No really? Why-?"

"I'll be completely honest with you," Sasori started. "I should've always been honest with you."

"You talk like were long lost lovers or something-" He looked at Sasori. The man gave him a look that said it all. "No. That's not-" He shook his head. "Help me understand, yeah…"

Sasori scooted closer, grabbing the male's hand. "To do that, you have to listen to every word I say. Whether you choose to believe in me is on you. I can't force you to believe. Just hear me out."

Deidara nodded.

"You were not supposed to exist."

It was blunt and straight to the point. Deidara heard the words, but could also feel them. Like they were true.

"You had already existed once before. A hell of a long time ago. You were born May 5th, 1674 to a couple of farmers in the small town of Coniston, Massachusetts. You grew up in poverty and even lost your parents in a tragic barn fire. Left in debt and sorrow, you worked yourself to near death to pay what you owed.

That's when I met you. I had been sent to that town in search of someone. A lost family member, if you will. As soon as I saw you I knew... " Sasori paused.

"Knew… what?"

"That you were different." The redhead explained, "You weren't like everyone else. You shined as bright as the sun. A golden shimmer hidden in a wallow of mud. I felt connected to you. Our souls perfectly made for one another."

Deidara could feel the emotion behind his words. He spoke of him as if he were a different person. Someone who wasn't him, but still made him feel that it was.

"I protected you. Did all I could to keep you safe. Soon enough you fell into my arms, and I couldn't have been any happier. Our love was secret, naturally. Homosexuality during those times was seen as something obscene. Sinful. Witchcraft. Demonic. Whatever they could call it to make people fear something so pure as love.

I had never felt love until I was with you, Deidara. You filled the darkness in my heart with something more. More than death, hexes, and orgies. You brought me happiness. True happiness. You were naive and innocent. Unaware of my wrongful doings and betrayal." Sasori gripped Deidara's hand tightly. "I am not like you. I never was. I come from a distinct bloodline of witches and warlocks. That book is my spell book. One passed down from generation to generation. It is soaked in the blood of many. Including, my own family."

"...me…"

"Hm?"

"Why am… Why am I dead…?"

"Ah, you saw them didn't you?" Sasori asked in a sigh. "I told you, you were not to exist. Those were failures. Attempts to bring you back to me. Revival is a hard spell to cast. Especially of a cracked and dying soul."

"It doesn't make sense…"

"Does having a complete girl's nursery make sense, Deidara? Did it ever make you wonder in curiosity why you're so beautiful? Why you look nothing like your family? How your mother can't decided whether to treat you like your her son or her daughter?"

"I-I-"

"You solely exist because of me. Your mother's first child was to be a girl. No, not your sister. You, Deidara. You were to be her first daughter."

"But I'm-"

"A man. The man whom I loved so deeply that I couldn't bear to be without. The man whom I gave up, so that we could be together forever. The man whom I killed, trying to save his soul. All because I was selfish and fearful. Afraid of dying. Afraid of being alone. I can not live without you, Deidara. It's simply not possible. We are bound by the invisible strings of fate and magic. If you were to die… then I too would perish. Only after a long and miserable life. Without you, I am nothing, but with you, I am a monster."

Deidara frowned and held Sasori's hand. "You wear this ring for… me?"

"I do."

"And even though I'm not supposed to exist, I do. I'm not him… but…"

"You are."

Deidara chewed his bottom lip. "Do you still love me?"

"I couldn't not love you. You are as much as him as he is you," Sasori admitted. "The only difference being time. The era in which you grew up has made you into a different person, but that's to be expected. I have changed over these long years myself. You are Deidara. The love of my miserable life. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Past and present… and hell, even future. Nothing good is to come from me when I'm with you, but I'm much too selfish to do anything about it."

"What did you do, yeah?"

Sasori frowned, "I told you the truth, but in the wrong way. I made you like me. Showed you my world, but you weren't ready. I should've have spoke to you first, but fear and love tend to mislead us down a path that can't be corrected."

"The creature…"

"My magic."

"It haunts me."

Sasori nodded, "And it will for the rest of your life. You're the only one who can control it. It lingers within you, because I am inept." He stood, "It's up to you, Deidara. What you decide to do with this knowledge. Do you trust me? Do you believe in me?"

"I… I don't know…"

"It is a lot to take in."

Deidara didn't let go of him. "Can… Can I have some time to think?"

Sasori smirked, "Of course. I'd never leave you. Not ever again. I'll be around." He reached into his pocket and handed something over to Deidara.

The ring.

"Your choice."

Deidara nodded and cupped the ring in his fist.

"Until then, Deidara."


End file.
